


Go Team Alice!

by were_lemur



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is sick of waiting for Edward.  Alice proposes a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Team Alice!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 24

Bella flopped backwards on Alice's bed. "I am so tired of this!" she cried, and raked her hands through her hair.

Alice joined her. "Tired of what?"

"Of waiting for Edward to give in. Dammit, I am so ready to get laid!"

Alice rested her pale hand casually on Bella's stomach. The cool touch sent shudders through Bella, that were followed by an unexpected warmer feeling. "Who says you have to wait?"

"But I want _Edward_ to take my virginity."

Alice unbuttoned Bella's jeans, and pushed her panties lower. "Technically, you'll still be a virgin."

"That's good enough for me!"


End file.
